


Just Us

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella - Fandom, Cinderella 2015, Disney - Fandom, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/M, ella - Freeform, prince kit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: Ella and Kit finally get time alone after the wedding and talk about the future.





	

Ella was happy to be getting away. The wedding and following coronation had been a lot to process. It took a lot of time and energy from her and her new husband. She wanted and needed the time with Kit. This would be just them for a couple of days, to not have a full house and being looked after most of the day. Ella could not complain about her new life, but she was not sure she would ever be fully comfortable with people always fretting over her.  
Now she on her way to Kit’s family home in the woods, and couldn’t be more excited. She had never been this far north in the country. She looked around giddy at the tall oak trees and little creatures scurrying as their carriage made their way down the lane. The gorgeous day mirrored Ella’s emotions as she looked at Kit smiling.  
“You’re happy to get from the castle and madness, aren’t you,” Kit laughed.  
“Yes, but it is made infinitely better to be getting away with you.” She leaned over and kissed him. It was sweet and slow.  
“Well I think we’ve earned it, especially you,’ Kit smirked and kissed her forehead. The touch sent warmth through her body. It was a feeling she just began to understand. Her cheeks flushed a little as she lookout the window of the carriage again. They finally made it to the scenic country lodge after the whole day’s journey. After they were all settled, the coachmen and footman went to stay at the were close if necessary but gave privacy to the newlyweds.  
When Ella walked into the cozy cabin, she fell in love with it. It was made of dark wood with a lot of windows looking out to the forest and a mall pond to the back of the cabin. There was a stone fireplace with a soft, chocolate-colored rug, and two tan, leather chairs in front of it. It had one bedroom off to the side of the kitchen, which was small but had all necessities. The bedroom had one bed with a gorgeous wooden headboard with intricate designs carved into it.  
“It’s wonderful,” Ella said in awe of the little space.  
“My parent built it as a sort of retreat. I loved coming out here as a child. I would sleep out here in front of the fire, and would wander the woods for hours. I loved it because I was able to forget about being a prince,” Kit reminisced with a smile. Ella could see the delight and happiness in his eyes while talking about it and felt a little closer to him.  
“My father built it himself. He took a lot of pride in it. I’ve done my best to keep it up since my mother passed.”  
“It’s amazing and you should both be proud,” Ella said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A warm rush flooded through her as she looked him in the eyes.  
“How are you my Queen?” Kit beamed at her.  
“Don’t call me Queen, not today,” she spoke softly.  
“How are you my wife, my Ella,” he responded just as softly.  
“Blissful, my Kit,” Ella took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Kit took her waist and pulled her closer. She looked at him before she took his mouth with hers again.  
Ella felt the heat reach her cheeks as Kit pulled her in closer in to the kiss. When he finally pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.  
“Ella I love you so much. I just want us to be free from the week from all of the pressures and responsibilities,” He said and the sincerity melted Ella’s heart.  
“Me too,” she responded softly.  
He smiled at her and laid his hand on the back of her neck. Ella’s breath quickened as he kissed her again. He kissed her neck and sent tingles over her body. Ella let herself give in to the moment and had more confidence because of their wedding night. She kissed him back and playfully bit his shoulder. They both laughed as Kit picked her up and took them to the bedroom and he began to undress her. Warmth spread over her body as his fingers played across her skin to remove her dress. She grabbed him and pulled his mouth to hers. She undid his coat and then his trousers. He untied her bodice and pulled off her undergarments as he kissed her neck and breasts. She undid his trousers and looked at each other completely for a moment. Ella felt exposed but not embarrassed. She looked at Kit and realized how strong and soft he was at the same time. He brought a hand to her face.  
“I love you, my Ella.”  
“I love you, my Kit,” she replied getting lost in his eyes.  
He lowered he on the bed with the beautiful frame She touched his chest and moved her hands up to the back of his neck as he bent to kiss her. It was slow and soft at first and then it was consuming he lied his hands all over her body. She let herself reveal in the moment as he kissed down her body to the peak of her want. Her body gave in to the sensations as she felt herself begin to quake. He kissed up her body to her mouth. She caught her breath a moment as Kit held her. She gathered her energy to pull herself up and on to him. As she straddled him she kissed him fiercely she began a rhythm between their thighs. She was happy with her new found self-assurance and the pleasure on his face as he was inside of her. The kept a rhythm when kit firmly put her on her back, but sure not to hurt her The pace picked up as the excitement brought them to a peak. Ella held Kit as the last pulse went through him and stroked his back lightly as they both lay in a sweet exhaustion.  
As they laid entwined with each other. Kit and Ella took the moment in, and enjoyed the first true quiet since they had met. In each other arms they were finally able to be husband and wife, and not King and Queen.  
“I’m glad we don't have to go to a dinner or a ball,” Kit smiled¬, “I’m too tired.”  
“Well, I think I could change that,” she replied as she kissed his jawline.  
His face turned devious as he kissed her back. Ella nestled next to him and he ran his hand through her golden hair. He let the silence settle between them before speaking.  
"I’ve been thinking,” Kit said with some hesitation.  
“And what have you been thinking about?” Ella smiled, her deep chestnut eyes beaming.  
“Well, we haven’t spoken too much about it, but do you want children?”  
Ella was taken aback by the question. She didn’t expect the serious subject, and she had never thought about the subject. The thought of having children had always scared her because of the pain own childhood. Now she looked at Kit with his bright eyes full of hope and intensity simultaneously, the thought of what it would mean to have a family with him. She began to believe that it would be great to see a child who looked like them playing in the grounds of the palace.  
“You don’t have to answer right now,” he said trying to hide his disappointment of her silence, it wasn’t fair of me to mention it so suddenly.”  
“No, it’s okay. It’s something we should talk about. I had just never allowed myself to think of starting a family before.”  
“Why not?” He asked.  
“I think because I lost my mother so young I never wanted to leave someone like that. I know it’s no her fault that she passed, but I was lost for so long after and I think my father was aw well. I’m scared of repeating that pain,” She managed to speak the last words with tears stinging her eyes.  
Kit wiped her cheeks as he began to understand what she was saying. He took for granted his comfort after his mother died. His father and him had work hard to get through that together, and they had the kingdom to worry about. He realized why Ella wouldn’t allow herself to think of a family of her own. He pulled her close to him.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of how your past would affect this,” he said softly, stroking her hair.  
“I hadn’t either, but I think it is time to move forward. I want to start a family with you and bring life in to the world together.”  
“I want that too. I think you’re going to be a great mother.”  
“I hope so,” Ella said with some fear in the voice.  
“I know so,” Kit whispered and held her close. For the first-time Ella thought about make her own future and a family.


End file.
